Repartee
"When the flames became exponentially heated, he soothed the pyre. As it dimmed, he rekindled its spark. To their radiance he was the sleeping shadow, whose counsel lay hidden in repartee" - Verse 12, Umbra Eli Tessio CODE NAME: Repartee Umbra "The Rhetoric Rogue" ''is one of the newer members of the Nameless 30. He forewent the retired divisions system to become a member of Absolute-X. After much reflection his code name was set as '''Umbra' though the first one remains more popular. He is currently ranked IX Personality Repartee is quick to jest and ease up tense situations. He'd often try to be distracting with divisive and serious issues. Believing that no conclusion will be gained with senseless hostility, he seeks to preserve the fraternity of the Nameless 30 above all. He often brings out the green cross and the dipping sauce for this. Role He joined when the group was no longer "ACTIVE" so to say. He has none. It is rare for Repartee to get serious but when he does, he says what's on his mind and makes himself heard. He says it's like writing a masterpiece novel. History Legend of Umbra Repartee was known for stealing, however, little did he know that his most prized possession would be stolen from him without his notice. Evanescence stole the cross-eyed down her back fat foot ass BITCH! 2+2 NOT KNOWIN WTF IT IS BITCH! This led to Repartee's downfall and he became nothing but Evanescence's shadow. Cast away into the Shadow Realm, he fell into deep slumber. Years later, he was awakened by the Light that spilled from the Spiritual Realm. A divine virgin found herself lost in between the Defense of the Ancients II. Repartee took the form of Injoker to deliver her from danger. It was love at first sight for Repartee and to this day he awaits her return from Days with the Lord. Relationships Puerile Puerile and Repartee go hand-in-hand with their acts of mischief; indeed, it was Rapture who accompanied Puerile in delivering out the Rose Invective to one of Puerile's targets. They're an inseparable duo of moderately short best friends, whose antics draw the attention of many. They are also technically considered a trio along with Vex as they're often seen together. Despite his willingness to partake in most of Puerile's harmful schemes, he draws the line at koreaboo shit. Vex Repartee despite how much he's mistreated is friends with Vex in a sense....nah they're best friends. Archer . Labyrinthine After Repartee foolishly disclosed the location of his home, Kennedy was among the first to storm his abode. Initially uninvited, Kennedy was forced to stand by the door to Eli's flat. Kennedy got a bit "Randy" and forced his way in. Eli desperately tried to hold the door but he could not withstand Kennedy's power. Kennedy went in first that day. Enigma Eli's often victimized during his narcoleptic episodes, usually with a drawing or a group picture. One of the prime suspects to this is of course, Enigma who used to sit close to Repartee. Amaranth Through his narcolepsy, Amaranth was able to sneak into Absolute-X. Alpha Alpha often laughs at the misfortunes to befall upon Repartee. One time Repartee developed a ventilation system for his shoes. That was of course accidental and his shoe just falling apart and Alpha was the first to go after it. Mang Tomas He has a profound love for this dipping sauce. We believe he may do other things besides consuming it. Moe Lester Eli is greatly inspired by this person. Evanescence Evanescence is the seldom spoken of older sibling of Repartee. Fee-B oh wait that's Evanescence's Abilities King of Thieves Repartee is humorous and falls asleep quite often but do not let his demeanor deceive you. He is a master of stealth, we often have difficulty spotting him. (That is why he has not had a photo in the database for so long) Using this ability he becomes a superb burglar once stealing something from himself. Camouflage He is skilled in sneaking missions late at night, in dark areas and by the cover of dark backgrounds. Sketch-ing Repartee is lowkey artistic although we tend to associate him more with comedic misfortunes comedy and jokes. Every so often he volunteers to draw a litany of portraits for free. It's assumed that he would preferably like to draw the women like french girls. He claims that he does this out of the kindness of his heart of boredom but the Legend of Umbra implies that he laments his inability to see his own reflection for he is too black mysterious. Thereby he does onto others what he cannot do for himself. Weaknesses Narcoleptic He falls asleep at the most inopportune moments. He as woken up with unpleasant markings in the past, only to discover what happened in his sleep through his photos. White walls His cover is blown whenever he creeps up next to these Multilingual According to his public profile, Repartee can speak dozens of languages. Also visible is his oddly similar bio to the man in the one peso coin. Memory Wipe Potions Upon Umbra, this begins opens up a symphony of the night known as Wasak na Gago, (with Puerile it's known as Dalawang Gago) Unlike most people, Eli will leave and attempt to go home, making pit stops in odd and obscure locations, such as Mcdonalds. Not even he knows the full story so how can you expect me to write this 3rd hand. Its either that or he falls asleep on someone else's bed. MATH Quotes "luh..." "Quotes? Yun ba yung sinusuot kapag malamig?" "Heartbeats rise, heartbeats fall. Will you be my constant through it all?" "Buti pa si Evan may Phoebe, ako wala.. AHUHUHUHUHUHU" "...cRoSSss over episode.....with ........EEEERIIKAAA!! erika get out here with the face ~Undistinct noise~" - Wasak na Gago